mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Lawn of the Dead
"Lawn of the Dead" is the first episode of Season 1 of My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series. It premiered March 17, 2011 on Teletoon, February 28, 2011 on Teletoon (French), and June 27, 2011 on Disney Channel. It features the first appearance of Della and Puffles. Overview Benny wants to impress a girl named Della so when he finds out that her dog Puffles died, he decides to win her over by bringing Puffles back to life. He steals a potion from his grandmother to resurrect the dog. Shortly after Benny uses the potion, things start to go horribly wrong. Not only has the revival of Puffles made the dog completely evil, but Benny poured too many drops of the potion into the ground, causing it to spread and unleash other animals from the grave. When Ethan's father has a dinner party, demon animals arrive all around the house and Sarah, Benny and Ethan must kill them all before Ethan's parents catch them. Synopsis Benny wants to impress a girl named Della. When he finds out that her dog Puffles has died, so he decides to win the grieving girl over by bringing Puffles back to life. Benny steals a potion from his grandmother's cupboard to resurrect Puffles. Shortly after Benny uses the potion, things start to go horribly wrong, as one can expect when meddling with the dead. Not only has the revival of Puffles made him completely evil, but Benny poured too many drops of the potion into the ground, causing it to spread and unleash other animals from the grave. Benny's grandma explains that the animals' souls have moved on; that's why they are demon animals. She then makes a potion that can re-kill all of the animals and a flute to attract them. The animals terrorize Whitechapel, causing chaos. When Ethan's father, Ross, has a dinner party, demon animals arrive all around the house and Sarah, Benny and Ethan must kill them all before Ethan's parents catch them. It all ends when Sarah (because Ethan refused to cause it was his pet) kills Ethan's pet turtle who "ran away" when Ethan was eight. Tiberius, and Ethan's Dad asks what they are doing. The next day, Ethan tells Benny about what his parents did when Tiberius died when he sees Della and she turns around and starts walking away, prompting Ethan to ask how him and Della are doing. When Sarah pulls up in her aunt's car, finally explaining why she needed the money from Ethan earlier, Rory appears in the back seat. Ethan goes to tell Rory to stop with this 'Vampire Ninja' stuff only to find that Rory wasn't there. Sarah asks how did Rory do that and Benny says that he doesn't care. He and Ethan hop into Sarah's car and drive away before Rory can come back. Quotes Ethan: "If Harry Potter were here he would smack you around!" Rory: "To kill vampire-ninja, one must first find vampire-ninja." Benny: "Awesome news, Della's dog died!" Trivia *Rebecca Dalton guest starred as Della. (Even though she had played a very different role in the movie.) * Eva Redpath guest starred as Della's Mom. *Jesse Bond guest starred as Della's Dad. *The title of the episode is a parody of the famous movie series Dawn of the Dead.needed Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Opener